


Rescue

by sugaplumvisions, timberlydrake_wayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Clubbing, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/pseuds/timberlydrake_wayne
Summary: Suga just wants to enjoy a nice, fun night at the dance club with no one to bother them, but the man across the bar has decided to disturb their peace. Asahi swoops in to the rescue.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> TW for some verbal and very slight physical harassment by a creepy guy towards Suga

Suga leaves the dance floor, breathing hard and sweaty. The music pounds around them as they head for the bar. Water this time, though. The two cosmopolitans they already had are more than enough to have a good night. They’re surprised when the bartender slides a drink in front of them. As loud as it is, it’s a relief when the bartender indicates who the drink is from without Suga having to shout. The man indicated raises a hand, a simple greeting, and Suga nods his thanks, gestures with the drink, but sets it down untouched, just the smell of mint enough to turn them off of it. A shame, really, to waste the alcohol, but Suga certainly wasn’t going to drink it. They sip at their water instead, trying to cool down before maybe going back to dancing. 

—

Asahi takes a long sip of their Long Island iced tea and awkwardly pulls down the hem of their dress. 

“I don’t know, Yuu, maybe we should just go home.” They fidget with their dress more, trying to scoot the hem further down their thighs. 

“Don’t you dare!” Noya says, downing a shot of fireball whiskey. 

Asahi grimaces. “I’m not kissing you after you drink that.” 

“Yes you are,” Noya says, climbing up into their lap and leaning forward. 

“Ugh, fine, but no tongue.” 

Noya obliges with a soft peck to Asahi’s lips. “You’re cute.” 

“And you’ve had enough to drink,” Asahi says. “Go dance. That’s what you came here for, isn’t it?” 

“Come with me,” Noya says, jumping out of Asahi’s lap and trying to pull them onto the dance floor. 

“I’m too big and awkward,” Asahi says. “You go have your fun, go find someone prettier than me to dance with.” 

“There’s nobody prettier than you,” Noya pouts. 

“That is absolutely untrue. What about, say, them over there?” Asahi motions at the silver-haired person further down the bar. 

“Ehh, not my type,” Noya says, and shrugs. “Wait a second, Asahi! Are you finally into someone else?” 

“I just think they look nice!” they protest. 

“You’d better get their number,” Noya says. “It’s only fair.” 

Maybe it was, considering that Noya was all but guaranteed to head home with a fist full of numbers scribbled on napkins, but for all their relationship had been open since the beginning, it had always been Noya doing the actual opening. It was just rare for Asahi to be attracted to anyone but their boyfriend. 

“You be good while I’m gone,” Noya says. He tugs at the neckline of Asahi’s dress to pull them down for one more, slightly less chaste, kiss before scampering off to the dance floor. 

—

First, though, Suga needs a bathroom break. They leave the empty glass of water and the untouched mojito behind on the bar. When they leave the bathroom, they come face to face with the man from the bar. He is, admittedly, attractive, but he gives Suga something of a bad feeling. He’s holding the abandoned mojito and stepping a little too close into their personal space.

“You didn’t like the drink I bought you, sweetheart?” he says, and Suga has never wished quite this hard to be taller before, because then this creep wouldn’t be leaning over them. The bad feeling intensifies. 

“Ah, no, sorry,” Suga answers, “but thank you, anyway.” They give him a reserved smile and try to duck around him. He steps into their way.

“Well how about a dance instead?” His hand finds the skin between their skirt and crop top and Suga flinches away. 

“No, I don’t think so. Please don’t touch me.”

—

Asahi looks back over at the beautiful person. Not in a creepy way, but they’re bored with Noya being out on the dance floor, and they’d spent enough time fidgeting with their phone; nobody is answering their texts on a Friday night anyway. 

They’re surprised to see a man leaning over them; they could have sworn that they hadn’t seen them with anyone before, whether on the dance floor or at the bar. It only takes a few seconds of looking to realize that this man isn’t someone they’d come with.  Asahi sees them flinch away as the man lays a hand on the skin of their waist and finds themself standing before they realized it. They stop for a moment to gather a game plan, remembering the times that they’d protected Noya from being hit on by sheer virtue of being tall and bearded and imposing. 

They walk over to the silver-haired person, plastering a grin on their face. 

“Sweetheart! There you are! I almost thought you weren’t coming tonight,” they say, stepping between the beautiful person and the man harassing them. 

—

It takes all of two seconds for Suga to realize what’s happening here. They plaster on a bright smile and it feels surprisingly more genuine than they expected. ‘Sweetheart’ didn’t sound quite as awful coming from this handsome newcomer. 

“Hey, babe,” they reply, more casual than they feel. “Sorry, I got here a little early.” In the man’s distraction, they take the chance to dodge around him for good this time, taking the stranger’s arm and leaning into them. “You look  _ great _ in that dress!” 

__

Asahi breathes a sigh of relief that the beautiful stranger had realized what they were trying to do. They blush when the stranger takes their arm. This is further than they’d ever dreamed of getting, despite Noya’s teasing. Though they’d much prefer it be under happier circumstances. 

“Thank you,” they say. “You look absolutely incredible! Is that a new top?” 

They look over at the man who’d been harassing the silver-haired beauty. 

“Wait, who’s this?” they ask. “Sorry, do we know you?” 

“Well...no…” the man stammers. Asahi draws themself up to their full height and pivots ever-so-slightly so that there’s even more distance between the two other people, and so that the creepy guy would have to cross Asahi to get to the other. 

—

Suga is thankful for the barrier the other creates with their body. They sidle up a little closer, all but tucking themself into their side. “There was a bit of a misunderstanding, but I think he was just leaving,” they say. 

“Misunderstanding?” the man asks, a little sharp and blustering. 

“Yes,” their rescuer says. “I think you misunderstood their willingness to talk to you.” Suga stifles a surprised snort.

The man begins to splutter. “I wasn’t--you were--she was leading me on!” 

“I was getting a glass of  _ water _ ,” Suga answers. “How was I leading you on?”

“Showing up in a place like this? Alone? In clothes like that?” the man says. 

Their rescuer all but growls and steps forward towards the man. “I think you should go.” 

Suga shakes their head. “ _ We’ll _ go. C’mon, darling, let’s go dance.” They both breathe a sigh of relief as they leave the man behind, frozen in place with that drink in his hand. Once there are enough bodies between them, Suga stops, pulls the other aside. They take a breath, process for a second, one hand still on their rescuer’s arm. 

__

“Thank you,” the successfully-rescued person says. 

“You’re welcome,” Asahi says, blushing. “I just...You didn’t look very comfortable back there.” 

“I really wasn’t,” the other says. They stick out their hand. “I’m Suga. Thanks for the rescue.” 

Asahi takes their hand and shakes it. “Asahi,” they say. “My pleasure.” 

“Did you want to?” Suga asks, smiling. “Dance, that is. My night’s still early, and I’d love to get to know you better?” They end on a question. 

Asahi’s blush deepens. “I’d love that,” they say, smiling gently back at Suga. “I’m not much at dancing, though.” 

“It’s just about the fun of it,” Suga says as they take Asahi’s hand and lead them to the dance floor. 

—

They’re sweet, Suga thinks, all awkward limbs and stilted movement. But they lead, and let Asahi follow, and soon enough their movements are less awkward, the press of bodies on the dance floor forcing a certain familiarity with each other that Suga appreciates. They hadn’t been lying when they said Asahi looks great in that dress. 

Suga hooks their arms around Asahi’s neck, looks to make sure it’s okay. Asahi’s face is bright red, but they smile. Suga smiles back, and they dance for a while longer before Suga starts getting overheated again.

They pull away reluctantly, hand trailing down Asahi’s arm as they head away to a table.

__

Asahi follows behind them, feeling a bit like a lost puppy. As they leave the dance floor, they see a flash of a blonde streak, which upon closer look in the frankly awful lighting resolves itself into Noya, pausing where he was dancing with a girl about twice his height to give them a thumbs up. Asahi stifles a laugh at their ridiculous boyfriend. 

“What’s so funny?” Suga asks. 

“My...it’s complicated,” Asahi says. “Don’t freak out?” Their eyes are pleading. 

Suga smiles a little, amused. “I won’t freak out. I think you’ve more than earned an open mind.”

Asahi buries their face in their hands, then lifts it just enough to speak. “My boyfriend, who dragged me here today, is being a nut and gave me a thumbs up because I said you were cute earlier and we were dancing. I’m not trying to lead you on or anything; that’s him over in the corner dancing with--oh, nope, they’re making out a little. He’s not exactly the ‘settling down’ type, so we’re both allowed to date other people. Not that I’m implying you want to date me or...Just that I’m not trying to lead you on. Oh god, I should just shut up.” Asahi buries their head farther in their hands. 

Suga’s giggling. “I was wondering why that guy was looking at us so often.”

“He’s just glad I finally got out onto the dance floor, I think.” 

“Glad I managed to drag you out there.”

Asahi smiles. “Me too.” 

__

“I would like to see you again,” Suga says, quieter. “I know you’re a good person, and you’re pretty good-looking, besides.” They smile. “If you’re interested?” 

“Yes!” Asahi says, almost immediately. “Yes, absolutely I’m interested, if you’re sure you’re interested in me? You’re really nice, and a good dancer, and I already admitted to thinking you’re pretty.” 

Suga interrupts before Asahi gets too far. “Hand me your phone? I’ll put in my number.”

Asahi unlocks their phone and pulls up a new contact, obediently handing it over to have Suga’s number put in. It’s handed back, punctuated by a ding from Suga’s own phone, a result of the message they sent themself for Asahi’s contact info. Suga’s smile turns triumphant, and they stand. 

“I’ve had enough excitement for one night,” they say. “But maybe we can get together again soon? If you don’t text me, I’ll text you first, and you’ll regret it.”

Asahi smiles, and for once they seem almost sure of themself. “I’d like that. Not the...regretting it bit. But getting together soon.” 

“Soon! So can I, would you be okay with maybe just a kiss goodbye?”

Asahi stands and wraps their arms around Suga. “I’d like that very much,” they say before Suga surges upward to press their lips together. 

__

Asahi watches Suga until they’re out of sight.

“You got a kiss!!!” Noya cheers, coming up behind Asahi and startling them. 

“I got a kiss,” Asahi says, smiling to themself. 

“You look lovestruck,” Noya says. “You better have gotten their number.” 

Asahi holds up their phone and grins. 


End file.
